Final Alternativo de Sinsajo
by Kaori R. Diaz
Summary: Katniss trata de hacer una vida normal. Peeta hornea, ella le ayuda en lo que puede. Descubre como es que Peeta logra recuperar su amor por Katniss


El distrito 12 había recuperado parte de su vida antes de la guerra, había personas riendo y haciendo tratos en el Quemador. Mientras paso, a menudo la gente dice mi nombre cuando me ve, en señal de saludo, yo simplemente les dirijo una mueca que trato que parezca una sonrisa, hay niños jugando en la plaza, gente trabajando, todo parece haber regresado a la normalidad, pero es evidente que lo que llamábamos normal ahora, simplemente no es lo mismo que lo que conocíamos como normal antes de la guerra, porque ya no estábamos bajo en gobierno de Snow, los rebeldes habíamos ganado, las porciones de alimentos, prendas, recursos, entre otras cosas, ya era justa, y lo mas importante de todo: Ya no existían los Juegos del Hambre.

Claro esta, que la guerra dejo sus consecuencias, un montón de cosas que limpiar, Prim, mi pequeña Prim, ya no estaba, la guerra me la había arrebatado en frente de mi y yo no pude hacer nada, Gale, a una de las pocas personas que creía que le importaba, se fue sin siquiera decirme adiós, por lo que se, esta con un lujoso empleo en el distrito dos y a unos cuantos meses de casarse, admito que la noticia me devastó, no por su nueva vida, no por su compromiso, si no por el hecho que no fuera el quien me lo dijera, pero finalmente lo entiendo ¿Quién querría una loca como yo en su vida?

Mientras camino la gente sigue saludándome y yo haciendo esa mueca extraña, imitando una sonrisa. Cuando llego a mi destino finalmente, subo las escaleras y abro la puerta, el olor a pan recién horneado me invade por completo, huele delicioso.

-Llegas tarde – dice Peeta en un tono serio

-Lo siento, no pensaba que tenia una hora de llegada establecida – respondo divertida. Era increíble como con solo verlo la vida comenzaba a tener sentido.

-No es eso a lo que me refería Katniss – dice con un ligero rubor en las mejillas. – Es solo que como siempre llegas mas temprano y… yo… te estaba esperando, necesito hablar contigo.

Ya sabia, que querría hacerlo, otra de las consecuencias que había dejado la guerra, que era la que mas me dolía, era que Peeta nunca logro ser el mismo de antes, lo habían torturado, implantándole recuerdos falsos, y lo peor de todo: habían hecho que ya no me amara. Apenas ayer había tenido una especie de recaída mientras estábamos en la panadería, el horneando y yo limpiando, mientras lo hacia note que me miraba, era una mirada fría, llena de odio, acompañada con una respiración rápida, sin duda era una mirada asesina. Al darme cuenta lo que significaba mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y salí corriendo del lugar. Sin duda Peeta me quería hablar sobre eso.

-Peeta, ya se lo que me vas a decir, no tiene importancia, yo sé que es difícil, los falsos recuerdos no se irán tan fácilmente.- digo sinceramente, y es que lo entiendo, porque al fin y al cabo todo es mi culpa, debo de vivir con las consecuencias.

-Katniss ¿es que no te das cuenta preciosa? – Dice molesto - podría haberte matado con facilidad

-No me subestimes, no hubiera sido con fácil. – fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente, y es raro que algo hubiera salido de mi boca, por que mi corazón dio un vuelco tremendo cuando lo escuche llamarme "Preciosa", esa es una palabra que usaba el Peeta de antes, mi Peeta.

- Katniss no estoy jugando – dice ya sin enojo, de pronto se pone serio – Creo que no podría vivir si no te tengo a mi lado.

Mi corazón se detiene, o al menos eso es lo que parece, mis ojos comienzan a humedecerse y lo único que logro decir sale de mi boca – ¿Sientes algo por mi? – La sorpresa se escucha en el tono en el que hable, y es que no lo puedo creer, nunca pensé que Peeta volviera a sentir algún tipo de cariño o afecto hacia a mi.

-¿No es obvio preciosa? ¿Es que no te das cuenta el efecto que produces en las personas? – dice con una sonrisa

Ahí estaba otra vez, era de nuevo algo propio de mi Peeta de antes, ¿seria acaso que ya lograba recordar? ¿Podría algún día ser el mismo? ¿Y si lo que paso ayer fue lo ultimo que quedaba de su implantado odio hacia mi saliendo por fin? Yo solo puedo quedarme parada como una tonta sin poder hablar. Entonces el continua…

-Katniss lo que siento por ti es muy fuerte, eres lo único que me mantienen en la realidad, en las noches, cuando intentamos dormir, mis pesadillas son siempre sobre perderte, el miedo pasa solo cuando veo que estas junto a mi.

Esas palabras también las había escuchado salir de su boca antes que se lo llevaran de mi lado, las lágrimas salían ya sin parar de mis ojos, Peeta se acercó para quitarlas de mi cara, el toque de su piel manda miles de descargas eléctricas sobre mí, de pronto ya no puedo más, como si me estuviera muriendo de sed y sus labios fueran lo único que la calmara me acerco a ellos y lo beso, el fuego en mi es incontenible, sin embargo siento que algo estalla cuando descubro que el me regresa el beso con la misma pasión que yo. Y caigo en la cuenta de que lo amo, que él es todo lo que necesito para vivir, que juntos superaremos todo lo que nos ponga en frente, que es solo con el con quien quiero estar el resto de mi vida. Que lo amo y nadie nunca va a poder cambiarlo.

Cuando al fin nos separamos no quedan mas dudas, él sabe lo que siento por el y sabe que jamás nadie me apartara de su lado. El me abraza y de nuevo puedo sentir la estabilidad en el, vuelvo a sentir como me protege con su abrazo.

-Me has vuelto a amar ¿Real o no? – le susurro al oído

- Real – me susurra de vuelta – Vuelvo a amarte como antes, los recuerdos falsos se han ido por completo- y me da un beso corto en los labios – Tu me amas ¿Real o no?

Y yo le digo:

- Real, Siempre lo he hecho.


End file.
